Collection Klaine
by Tamayasa
Summary: Traduction du recueil de one-shots -A Collection of Klaine- de The Other.


**Titre original :**_** A collection of Klaine**_** – My Bodyguard**

**Couple:**** Klaine**

**Auteur :**** The Other**

**Note de la traductrice :**** Voici un recueil de one-shots que je commence à traduire avec l'accord de leur auteur (que je remercie ^^). Les reviews que vous posterez lui seront bien entendu transmises.**

**Note de l'auteur en début d'os:****Alors que je spammais ma « **_**Story List**_** » avec du Klaine, j'ai pensé poster tous mes oneshots ici. Ils n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres – Ils devraient tous être autonomes, sinon je le préciserai – Mais j'en doute. Ils ont tous un rating individuel, donc certains peuvent être vraiment petits… intéressant :D. Je suppose que les lecteurs sont tous à l'aise avec le thème de l'homosexualité, ainsi, je ne prends pas la peine de les classer en T juste parce qu'ils sont gays. Les ratings seront basés sur la langue et le smut…**

**Lien vers le texte original :**** .net/s/6846358/1/**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mon Garde du corps – RATING : G/K**

Kurt et Blaine se trouvaient dans le hall de l'aéroport. Blaine partait visiter des cousins en Australie pendant plusieurs jours. Bien sûr, il avait proposé à Kurt de le suivre, mais c'était la dernière semaine avant les examens et Kurt ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer un seul jour de révision.

« Je ne pars pas pour longtemps » Blaine sourit devant l'expression désespéré de Kurt, frôlant sa lèvre inférieure légèrement retroussée en une mine boudeuse.

« Je sais » Marmonna Kurt, le « sais » fut étouffé par un léger baiser.

Blaine fit glisser son sac sur son épaule pour le passer devant lui, il dézippa la fermeture-éclair et se mit a fouiller à l'intérieur.

« Je m'inquiétais » Commença-t-il, sans s'arrêter. «Pour toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Si je m'éloignais, qui allait être capable de te protéger ? » Blaine sourit alors que Kurt fronçait les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé » Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Bien alors… qui pourrait… te tenir compagnie ? » Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit. « Et empêcher que tu ne sois abordé par des hommes louches. »

Il arrêta de fouiller, et leva les yeux vers Kurt. Ce dernier le fixait, vexé.

« Tu penses que je pourrais m'enfuir avec des hommes louches pendant ton absence ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule. Blaine soupira d'impatience.

« J'ai loué un garde du corps. Un qui pourra rester à tes côtés… en permanence… » Poursuivit Blaine, ignorant Kurt.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'élargirent. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à regarder autour d'eux discrètement. Blaine enfouit alors sa main dans son sac et en sortit un ours en peluche portant des lunettes de soleil et un costume. Kurt poussa un cri de surprise et le prit dans ses mains – Il était si doux !

« Je me suis inquiété pendant une seconde… » Le visage de Kurt rayonnait, il s'approcha de Blaine pour l'enlacer.

« Je sais. Tu es toujours inquiet. » Blaine se détacha un peu de lui, juste assez pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« _Le vol 815 est prêt pour l'embarquement. Tout les passagers sont attendus portes 23_ » annonça alors une voix. Blaine soupira, refermant son sac et le reprenant sur son épaule.

« Je serais de retour dans quelques jours. » Dit-il en tapotant la tête du petit garde du corps.

« Tu m'appelles dés que tu atterris, d'accord ? » Blaine acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement.

Kurt le regarda tristement, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait faire… ou de ce qu'il allait faire pendant les jours à venir. Il observa le visage un peu plus fermé de Blaine comme celui-ci s'avançait vers la ligne d'embarquement… et il n'arriva plus à se contenir.

Il courut vers Blaine et le fit se retourner pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que les gens autour pourraient penser. Blaine répondit à son baiser, mais y mit fin lorsque la langue de Kurt quémanda un peu plus.

« Pas ici bébé » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser comme il se doit mais, les gens ne sont pas encore à l'aise avec les _gays_... »

« Tous des coincés. » Murmura Kurt en retour, ne cherchant néanmoins pas plus « Tu vas me manquer… »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai un téléphone, et je t'appellerai tout les soirs. » Blaine l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres. « Maintenant, il va falloir que tu me lâches sinon je ne pourrais jamais partir. »

« En effet. » Souffla Kurt, sans toutefois desserrer son étreinte.

« Je serais parti pendant seulement 3 jours Kurt… Comment vas-tu faire le jour où je partirai plus longtemps ? »

Kurt baissa les yeux à cette pensée, ce qui fit tendrement sourire Blaine. Il prit le visage de son petit-ami en coupe et l'embrassa une fois de plus.

« Je t'appelle aussitôt que je suis arrivé, et nous pourrons parler toute la nuit » Promit-il. Il se détourna alors de lui et rejoignit la ligne d'embarquement.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur l'ourson et le serra tout contre lui. Oh… Il _sentait_ comme Blaine aussi…

Il soupira.

Ca allait être les trois jours les plus longs de sa vie.__

**oOoOoOKlaineOoOoo**

**Ce premier os est très court mais les histoires varieront en longueur. Les thèmes des os sont basés sur une liste que l'auteur a faite avec des amis: _100 cute moments_.**

**A très vite pour la prochaine traduction! ^^**


End file.
